


New Friends, Old Friends

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Promises, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, M/M, New Family, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Sam Wilson, Team Feels, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which Bucky makes a new friend and learns how far Steve’s friends will go to save him.This is made for my Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Y2 - Picture prompt, and my Star Spangled Bingo Square N3 - Free Space.





	New Friends, Old Friends

“Ok, so what the actual fuck was that? He sounded like a kid, right? That wasn’t just me hearing him talk? Wilson?” Bucky grumbles out as he keeps trying to yank his hand free.

Sam glances back to the window before sighing deeply. “Yeah, the web guy sounded like a kid so you can relax about your hearing going out, old man.” He snickers for a couple seconds before a kick makes contact with his shin. “The hell was that for dude?” Sam kicks back at Bucky’s feet, “don’t kick at me, asshole, I’m not the one who got stopped mid-punch by a damned kid!”

Moving his body as much as possible, Bucky begins to kick both feet at Sam’s body to find any place to make contact. “’I’m not the one who got stopped mid-punch by a kid…blah blah blah’.” Bucky mocks as another kick makes contact closer to Sam’s jewels which forces Sam to move and kick back.

Pinning one of Sam’s legs down with his own, Bucky snorts,.  “No, you aren’t, you are just the idiot who decided to have an entire conversation with the kid while he had you pinned against the railing with the stuff coming out of him! You ended up in the same shit I’m stuck in, so don’t act so high and mighty, asshole. Now, can you stop playing around and get us out of this webbing shit?”

~~

After Peter had anchored both Sam and Bucky to the floor, the small bird robot drags him out of the building and drops him near the entrance of the hangar. He decides he needs to go back to help Mr. Stark win the big fight against Captain America. He didn’t necessarily know why the fight was happening, but he trusts Mr. Stark with his life so didn’t really need an explanation. But he makes a split-second decision to make sure the two adults are doing okay where he left them on the floor.

Crawling back to the open window he looks down at them and puffs out his chest once he registers what is being said by Captain America’s best friend from World War II and the guy with the cool wings.

~~

“The kid is strong, I’ll give him credit for that.” Sam mutters once Redwing comes back from taking the kid to who knows where.

Bucky nods while he is still pulling that web stuff off his metal arm. “Kid also has a good heart, sounds like he’s damn smart too. He’s gonna be a good one for people to count on. They need more people like him and Stevie saving people, not someone like me.”

Walking by and smacking the back of the other man’s head Sam keeps heading towards where the quinjet is located and leaves Bucky to sulk on his own.

Sam pauses and turns back to say one last thing before sprinting off again. “Listen man, I trust Steve and he trusts you and that is good enough for me to know you aren’t a bad guy. I’m not gonna stay here to call you pretty and wipe your tears for you. Lemme ask. Did you want to be on ice for 70 years and kill hundreds of people? No? Then the world could use another super soldier to help, but first we need to get back to Steve and get on that jet. Now, last chance, are you coming?”

Bucky watches him sprint off, trying to understand why Steve had enough trust in him to go through all this trouble. He will never think he is worth it, but the Stevie of today was the same as the small kid he grew up with, he never gave up on anything.

With thinking of his best friend always staying in fights he knew he couldn’t win, Bucky sprinted the same way Sam had and passed him in a minute. He knew Steve wouldn’t give up on this fight just like he wouldn’t back in the day. Especially since this fight was about Bucky and what Zemo had caused by saying his trigger words - Steve would fight until he couldn’t physically move. 

It was Bucky’s job to end this once and for all, if turning himself in to save Steve was what needed to be done then he would do it. Running out back into the middle of the fight, he knew he would help Stevie fight as long as he could. He couldn’t risk all of these people who are here because of him get locked up too, so he would fight until he was the last one standing. Steve wouldn’t risk his friends lives all for his best friend from 1942 and Bucky was okay with that outcome – he was preparing himself for it. Bucky trusts that Steve and his new friends will go and stop Zemo from waking the other super soldier. He also knows that at the end of this fight that no matter how hard they tried to keep him free, he would be locked back up - only this time by different people. But somehow, he ended up on the quinjet with Stevie and the rest of the people who risked their freedom for him just because his best friend asked them to, were going to be locked up instead of him.

Stevie either really didn’t want to lose him again or he saw this as something bigger than it was. Bucky wasn’t sure where exactly Stevie’s head was, he just knew it could only get worse from here now that Captain America was harboring a super soldier fugitive.Once they touched down in Siberia, where the other super soldiers are located, his assumption that it would get worse (because his life was never easy) only grew. He just didn’t expect it would all go to shit in the matter of minutes - the six super soldiers having no part in it at all. Trust was broken, a friendship ended - and as for Steve and Bucky, one walked away without a shield and the other without an arm. This was what solidified the line in the sand.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing two actual characters, so please be kind!  
> All feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
